


Where The Heart Lies

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, spike - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Semi Non-Con, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Buffy rejects Spike once too often, he turns to Angelus for solace but he is clearly unhappy. Can she convince Spike to come back to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where The Heart Lies

So many times he'd called on her, so many times she'd pushed him away. She was using him and he didn't care because he was in love with her, but tonight really was the worst rejection Spike had ever gotten from Buffy. He had come to her for over a month now and was rejected each time, but tonight she finally relented and agreed to return with him to his crypt. Everything had seemed so normal, until she had cuffed him to his bed and left him laying there - Naked and alone.

 

He could still see the smug look on her face, her eyes dancing with amusement as she admired his exposed body before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking out. Spike had called after her, but she never did come back. He now lay there and sighed, straining against the hard metal that bound his wrists. He'd almost snapped them, when something made him stop and look up at the ceiling.

 

Someone had entered his crypt and was walking around the top level, where his television and everything were located. He didn't need to wait for them to come downstairs to know who it was, but he still looked surprised to see Angelus descend into his bedroom.

 

"What are you doing here?" Spike demanded to know, trying to ignore the steady gaze Angelus used to rake over his naked form.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Angelus gave a wicked grin, "but I can smell her on you." He breathed in deep, taking in Buffy's scent from Spike's body. It was everywhere, in his bed - even on the floor! It was intoxicating! 

 

"You know what that does to me William," Angelus growled softly, taking another long look at Spike and making him squirm uncomfortably.

 

"Yeah well I could use a little help here," Spike grumbled, straining against the cuffs again. Angelus chuckled and moved closer to the bed, making Spike feel a little regretful for asking. Angelus ran his fingertips over the metal rings, down Spike's wrists and along his muscular arm. Spike licked his lips and swallowed hard, but he didn't protest.

 

Sensing the other vampire's hesitation, Angelus sat on the edge of the bed. He looked down into Spike's blue eyes, the fire in them replacing the fight that was usually there whenever Angelus was around him.

 

"William," Angelus said slowly and deliberately, watching the slight shiver it caused to run along Spike's body.

 

Spike hadn't heard his true name in a long time and whenever Angelus used it, he felt submissive and it bothered him quite a lot. But not right now, he'd been thinking about Buffy non-stop for a long time and she was driving him insane and he couldn't even touch her! He'd been alone, night after night and all the days inbetween. She smiled at him, teased him but for over a month she hadn't let him come near her.

 

"What exactly do you need help with?" came the soft and inviting tone of Angelus, breaking Spike's thoughts away from Buffy and her irresistable everything. Spike felt fingertips trailing down his shoulder to his chest, over his stomach and lightly brushing his inner thigh.

 

"With... With the...  " he tried to answer, but his words got stuck in his throat as firm fingers wrapped around his hard member, "uhm... "

 

Angelus had moved so quickly, Spike had to wonder when he'd taken off his clothes?

 

"No," Spike finally snapped the cuffs and grasped Angelus by the wrist, but he faltered and their eyes met.

 

"No?" asked Angelus, electricity tingling his wrist where Spike had it gripped firmly. He squeezed and Spike's eyes closed, yet he still shook his head.

 

"No," Spike said softly, his eyes opening but staring down at the sheets now.

 

Angelus let go of Spike's erection, but when he started to withdraw his hand - Spike's grip tightened on his wrist.

 

"Something wrong?" asked Angelus, watching Spike refuse to let go of him and feeling a hardness of his own growing steadily. Spike couldn't find words, which was unusual for him. Angelus leaned down to him and as Spike looked up, their lips brushed against one another.

 

Buffy's scent was everywhere, driving them both to feel incredibly aroused. It was so intoxicating, Spike almost saw her instead of Angelus leaning over him. Picking up that Spike had lost all will to resist him, Angelus flicked out his tongue and coaxed Spike into a deep kiss. Spike responded without hesitation, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the broad shoulders of his elder.

 

With one great shove, Angelus was on the floor and groaning painfully. Spike was standing up now, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

 

"Still no?" winced Angelus, sitting up slowly. Spike looked down at him, his eyes glittering with anger and yet a subtle desire at the same time.

 

"I want Buffy, not you," Spike told him, watching him get to his feet and pull on his pants.  Angelus looked back at Spike for a moment, then moved like lightning and was behind him - His arms wrapped around Spike's torso and crushing his back into his bare chest.

 

Spike's arms were pinned to his sides, Angelus was behind him and had him in a crushing grip.

 

"Buffy," Angelus whispered against Spike's throat. Spike inclined his head, exposing the long ago healed bite mark but Angelus knew exactly where it used to be and now ran his tongue over it slowly. Spike felt his knees buckle, but the grip Angelus had on him stopped him from slumping.

 

Angelus crushed him tighter, making Spike feel dizzy and causing him to start struggling weakly. They both knew he could break free if he really tried, but something told Angelus that whatever Buffy had done to Spike - It'd caused him to lose the will to resist him. Perhaps only for a while, but Angelus was going to take full advantage and maybe he could regain Spike's idolization.

 

"Forget **her** ," Angelus spoke softly into Spike's ear, "love **me**... "  Spike felt the whisper on his ear and stopped struggling, his eyes focused on the floor and he felt the crushing grip strengthen around him. 

 

"Spike?" he could have sworn it was Buffy's voice but the room began to spin and everything went dark.

 

Buffy hadn't meant to leave Spike cuffed to his bed all night, she did actually plan on going back down there and unlocking them for him but when she returned to his crypt - She found his door slightly ajar. Pulling out her stake, she had walked inside and searched his upper level but found nobody there. She heard voices down below and suddenly felt guilty about leaving Spike so vulnerable, she quickly made her way down to the lower chamber.

 

She slowed her descent as she saw Angelus standing behind Spike, she called Spike's name just as he looked like he was going to be sick but the vampire's eyes simply closed and Angelus lay him down onto the bed. Buffy gripped her stake tighter, watching Angelus throw a sheet over Spike's lower half before turning to face her.

 

"What have you done to Spike?" Buffy demanded. Angelus smirked.

 

"I was about to ask _you_ that," he replied with a glint in his eyes. Buffy kept her composure, trying not to allow her cheeks to get hot. Spike moaned and they both turned to watch him sit up, Buffy couldn't help but notice a change in his demenour.

 

"Spike be careful," she warned him, her glare returning to Angelus. Spike didn't answer and Buffy looked at him again, he was just zipping up his pants but his gaze never left the floor.

 

"Spike come here," Buffy called to him, wanting him away from Angelus. Buffy frowned, why wasn't he coming to her?  Angelus looked smugly at Buffy, taking a few steps towards her.

 

Buffy backed away, trying to watch Angelus and Spike at the same time. Her distraction cost her, as Angelus moved quickly to knock the stake from her hands. He had her against the wall in seconds, this wasn't going how she'd planned at all... 

 

"Spike!" Buffy called to him again, trying to break free.  Spike looked at her at last, but there was something different about his gaze.

 

"I heard you like these," Angelus cuffed Buffy to a metal ring in the wall, her arms now over her head as Angelus stood back to admire his handiwork - and avoid her kicks. Angelus returned his attention to Spike, circling him dangerously. Spike kept his gaze on Buffy, his body language submissive. 

 

"Go on then," Angelus said firmly, "save her... " Buffy looked hopefully at Spike, Angelus now behind him once more and snaking his hands around Spike's waist.

 

"No," Spike said quietly, making Buffy's stomach churn with fear. Angelus trailed one hand down to Spike's crotch and started to stroke him firmly.

 

"I can't hear you," he whispered softly, feeling the hardness forming beneath his fingertips. Spike closed his eyes, but suddenly turned and had Angelus pinned to the wall now.

 

"I said **no**!" he growled loudly, making even Buffy jump. Angelus felt sick as his head struck the wall pretty hard, it took him a moment or two to regain his senses. Buffy looked on as the two vampires stared hard at each other, neither one of them moving. She looked around for a way to free herself, straining against the cuffs only hurt her wrists.

 

"Alright," Angelus relented, "you want Buffy? So go get her!"

 

Buffy's eyes grew wide as Spike turned his head to look over at her, a hungry desire in his gaze.

 

"Spike, no!" Buffy told him firmly, as he pushed away from Angelus and stalked towards her, "don't do this! Spike! Spike ... Watch out!" Too late. Angelus came up behind Spike and forced him to the bed, Buffy struggled harder to get free.

 

"Leave him alone!" she shouted but was unable to look away.

 

Spike was facing her, on his hands and knees on the bed. Angelus was behind him, smirking at Buffy knowingly. Angelus gripped one of Spike's shoulders tightly, causing him to wince and lower his head a little. Buffy made a noise of frustration, she had to get free and help Spike!

 

"Save it, _**Buffy**_ ," Angelus drawled at her, "you're _next_."  Buffy's eyes met with Spike's, a pained expression told her that Angelus was already pushing himself into Spike and it hurt quite a lot. Angelus watched Buffy's face but despite what she was thinking, this was not forced sex on an unwilling partner.

 

Quite the opposite, in fact. Angelus could never do this without Spike's consent, the younger vampire might be smaller but when he wanted something - or didn't want it - badly enough, not even Angelus could stop him nor force him. Obviously Buffy didn't know this, Angelus needed her to know. He leaned to Spike's ear and spoke just loudly enough so that Buffy could hear him, too.

 

"You know I'll stop," he said softly, "all you have to do is tell me to stop and I will."  Spike's bottom lip trembled, his eyes never leaving Buffy's.

 

"I know," he replied quietly, "don't stop... ugh!"  Angelus thrust harder into Spike, making him grunt and shut his eyes suddenly.

 

Buffy couldn't believe what she was watching, how could Spike just let this happen? While she looked on, the two vampires seemed to forget she was even there. As Angelus started to approach his climax, his thrusts became more violent and his moans louder. Spike's eyes were firmly shut, clearly intoxicated by the closeness of Buffy and the feeling of being dominated by Angelus.

 

"Yess!" Angelus felt his release wash over him, his fingernails dug into Spike's shoulder and the smell of blood filled the room. Buffy knew she shouldn't, but she was feeling quite flustered watching them. After a moment or two, Angelus slowly pulled out of Spike and vanished from Buffy's sight.

 

She wondered where he'd gone, then Spike's eyes flew wide open and he gasped audibly. Buffy heard a sucking noise and watched Spike's expression go from shock to pleasure, Angelus was under him now with Spike's engorged member in his mouth. Buffy felt hot as she listened to Spike moan, she missed having sex with him so badly right then and there.

 

Spike began to thrust his hips, but Angelus grasped them with his large hands and guided Spike to be still. He wanted this to last for a while, they could smell Buffy's desire and it was arousing them both incredibly. Buffy couldn't take her eyes away from Spike, mesmerized by the expressions of pleasure he displayed and getting very wet listening to his low moans.

 

She was jolted out of her lust filled trance when Spike called her name, he was shaking with the effort to not go over the edge but Angelus was quite expert at using his tongue to entice Spike's release. Spike tensed up and shut his eyes, lowered his head and pleaded Buffy's name again as he came harder than he had in a long time. Angelus sat up slowly, he looked quite satisfied but genuine anger was growing within him.

 

"Still he calls for you," he said loathingly, pulling a sheet over the collapsed Spike, who was breathing heavily and gasping for unneeded air. Angelus stood up and approached Buffy, she was still able to kick out at him so he didn't get too close.

 

"I guess I will have to kill you afterall," he told her with a flash of anger in his eyes, "Spike is mine, he just doesn't accept it as long as you live and breathe."

 

Buffy was staring at him so focused, she didn't see Spike dressing himself. She didn't notice him coming up behind Angelus until he was nearly upon him, Angelus read her expression and spun around. There was a scuffle, Spike landed a punch into his stomach and Angelus doubled over. Spike kicked him down, Angelus pulled Spike's leg and they grappled together, rolling across the floor.

 

"Spike!" Buffy saw her chance, "help me get free!"  She regretted it because Spike took a moment to look over at her, Angelus seized his opportunity and had Spike pinned to the floor. Spike let out a yelp of pain as his head struck the stone floor, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him.

His blue eyes sparkled defiance up at Angelus, who glared down at him angrily.

 

"You don't need her!" he told Spike, "you need me! She can't do to you what I can... " Spike looked at Buffy, who was pleading with him using her eyes. Angelus followed his gaze and smirked at the Slayer.

 

"Or should I say, **won't**?" he mocked her.

 

Buffy had to get Spike to snap out of it, what was this hold Angelus had over him? Spike never submitted to Angel this way, but Angelus seemed to have some sort of hidden power over him.

 

"He can't make you happy," Buffy said to Spike, "remember what he did to you? He **abandoned** you! _He left you_!"

 

Angelus looked down at Spike, but it was too late. Spike had managed to gather up his limbs like coiled springs and threw him off, Angelus went sprawling across the room. Spike climbed to his feet, ready to fight again but Angelus - and his clothes - took off up the stairs.

 

Spike started after him.  

 

"Spike!" Buffy's voice stopped him as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "let him go, help me get free!" He turned to look at her and she watched him look from her to the stairs and back again. Finally, Spike walked over to Buffy and snapped the chains on her cuffs. Buffy backed away from him quickly, but he did not follow her.

 

His eyes stared down at the floor, clearly unhappy with the entire situation that had unfolded tonight. Buffy slowly approached him, he'd barely said a word all night and she had to know that he was okay. In one swift move, Spike had her against the wall. Having no time to react, Buffy gave a startled shout as her back hit the wall. Spike had his mouth on her throat instantly, showing her just how easily he could have her.

 

Buffy felt something hot on her neck but it wasn't blood and she closed her eyes, feeling the familiar warmth of Spike's kisses on her body. She didn't fight him now, she knew that he would never choose anyone over her. As she pushed away from the wall and they stumbled towards the bed, their hands were everywhere while his lips claimed hers. The sun slowly rose into the sky outside, the new day dawned with Slayer and vampire curled up in each other's arms,  covered only by the sheets - Their clothes torn and strewn about the room.

 

Fast asleep.

 

 

 

=THE END=


End file.
